shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Achilles
Introduction Achilles is the skyline pirates death's doctor division ship write before that he was jus a normal ship write at his fathers docks he spent years there building ships and creating things in his spare time out of everyone in the world he allways admired dr vegapunk he believes that vegapunk is an amazing scientist and will help the world become strong. achilles once burt his hand but wanted an easy way to build ships so when he was old enough he went to visit a scientist on his island who had once worked underneath vegapunk and achilles asked if he could design a glove for his burnt hand tha will keep his hand safe and help him build ships more easily so the scientist did he made a glove for achilles hand tha would allow him to do so and it was made from aluminium but has a soft inside to it so that it wouldnt harm his hand this glove also had a wepon on it tha would help keep him safe the wepon allows the glove to shoot lasers but he could only shoot five a day after tha the glove would need to cool down.the glove allows achillies to pick up heavy object alot easily and is run on solar power when it is knight the glove can still be used to pick up heavy objects but will not allow him to shoot lasers. achilles joined leo after leo had helped him fight of some rough marines to protect his fathers docksAchilles now spends his day's on leo's ship either repairing it or desinging new wepons and other things for the leo's ship Appearance achilles is a tall muscular man with black hair and hazel eyes.He wairs a long orange jaket with a crown large belt going around his waist on his right hand he has two metal chains connected to a leather brace.On his left hand he wears a aluminium glove whic was created by a scientist on his island to allow him to pick up heavy objects easier and to shoot lasers in the sunlight.on his right shoulder he wears a leather shoulder pad attached to a long black and red cape.He wears long brown trousers and two metal shoes with good grip on the bottom allowing him not to strugle when lifting really heavy objects. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies History Tell us what happen to your character? Quotes IS THIS REALLY ALL YOU HAVE GOT(achilles talking to marines) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character